The Hollow Living
by BlueRoseLady
Summary: A mess up, or a screw up. She wanted expierience and excitment, but she wasn't expecting the most exciting thing could or would happen to her. She wasn't expecting anything like... a dragon.
1. Chapter 1:Finding the Book

Chapter 1

Finding the book

"Why do you do this? Why do you make a mess of everything?" Mom asked.

"I can't help it. I get an idea, and I can't resist finding out if it works," I said, shrugging. I was wearing a white paint apron, but that didn't help much, because I had paint all over, not just me, but all over the room. I was experimenting with different kinds of paints. I like to experiment, I get curious a lot and they yell at me for it! They should be happy that I'm taking an interest in science, though I don't really have to learn science, the only thing they teach me is 'how to be a princess 101'. I mean come on, I'm thirteen, and you have been teaching this to me since I was old enough to know what you were talking about. I need some kind of fun. Maybe the problem was that I didn't seem to improve any.

Yes, I am thirteen, and I am learning princess etiquette, or in others words, learning how to become a queen, but also learning how to be a princess in the current.

I have brown hair and brown eyes, many said that I looked a lot like my mother, so that was a good thing, because my mom was supposedly the most beautiful woman in all the land. But that is according to the peasants, so it didn't count for much. Oh, yeah, and if you haven't figured it out yet, I am a princess, I have many sisters, so I don't know why I need to learn how to be a queen, because I'll never get there. I am the youngest in the family. That is also probably another reason why they pick on me the most.

"But why does it always have to turn out to be a mess?" Mother groaned.

"I don't know, it just does," I said, wondering why, myself.

Mom clapped her hands twice, and our fairy maid came through the door.

"Clean it up, please," Father said.

Suddenly, the fairy that takes calls and answers the door came in.

"Madam, the King and Queen of Pensulantia are here," she said.

"Thanks Sindy, I'll be right there," mom said. She turned to face me. "We are not done talking about this. Dinner will be ready in a minute, and you _will_ see the King and Queen of Pensulantia." She clapped three times and another maid came in, this time it was my "handler". Her name was Sara.

I know she doesn't like me, and that she wished she could work for one of my four sisters, but, for now, she's stuck with me. Sometimes I felt sorry for her, like now, for instance, she has to deal with me after I'm done with a project.

"Make sure she puts on her best dress for supper," Mom said.

"Yes ma'am," Sara said, bowing slightly, and started leading me to my room.

"Hi, Violet," I said. Violet was my pet fish and probably the only friend I had. I told her everything. I kept nothing from her and, obviously, she kept nothing from me.

"Come on, Lindy, you've got to get dressed. Here, put this one on," Sara said, throwing a golden gown with red liner on the top and bottom in my face. I never liked this dress, in fact I rarely like wearing dresses at all, but as a princess, I have to wear them, so I put it on. Lindy that was my name, I liked it, a little.

Before I put on the dress, I had to shower. I couldn't go to dinner with paint marks all over my face. When I came out, Sara rushed me to the 'Hair Salon' down stairs so I could get my hair put up. When we were done with the hair, they put make-up on my face and I was finished.

I thought I looked stupid, but no one else thought so, except Violet. She always agreed with me.

The top front part of my hair was pulled back and tied in braids, my dress was puffed out, just the way I hate it, and there was straps going down my back, crisscross. My golden crown lay, lightly on top of my head. Then I heard Mom calling me to come in.

The dinning room was beautiful, my second favorite room in the palace. A domed ceiling, golden and blue tiled flooring, ancient walls, and a big white table, it matched the walls.

Everyone looked up when I walked in. They probably thought I looked beautiful, or something. I surely didn't think so, but then again, I never do.

I started walking to my seat. As I went by the table, I noticed that they brought their child along.

I hated her. Whenever our parents were around, she would be this precious little angel, if you could get past the glares she gives you, but when our parents were gone, she would turn into the nastiest little creature on the Earth, like the devil himself. Even though her name was Angel, it might as well have been Devil.

She looked cute, sitting there, but then she turned to watch me, and her polite, smiling face, turned into a glare instantly, and obviously, no one else saw this.

I had to sit right in front of her. Well, it's better than sitting next to her.

As I ate, I could feel her eyes on me, watching me, thinking how she can destroy me the next time she can, but that will never happen. Do you want to know why? It's because I'm secretly taking karate lessons. Ok, Ok, you caught me, I'm not really taking karate lessons, but I'm trying to get my parents to say yes.

"So, how is your daughter Mr. and Mrs. Pensulantia?" Mom asked, five minutes after I sat down. She must have thought it was too quiet or she was just trying to spark a conversation. Yes, our names are the same as the kingdoms we rule, isn't that just weird?

"She is doing very well. Our daughter has all A's in home school. We couldn't have raised a better child," Mrs. Pensulantia answered. I rolled my eyes at her answer.

"Thank you, mom, I couldn't have been put on this Earth with better parents, than you," the little girl cooed. I almost started laughing, I could see through that in a heartbeat, but no one else could, which is why she is still welcome here.

I couldn't listen any more. All I heard was that Mrs. Pensulantia asked how I was and Father said, "Well, she's Ok, but I think she could do better." Then I totally gave up on the subject.

After I ate, I got up, walked out of the room, and to my room to change into something more comfortable. It was a white dress with long sleeves and a purple ribbon around the waist, wide and thick, and another ribbon, red, smaller and thinner, placed in the middle of the purple one. The collar of the dress came to a point just above my chest. The sleeves came down, and if I held my arms out, they would fall to my waist.

After that, I walked to the library to look at books.

After I get disgusted or irritated, it always helps me to read, most of the time I get lost in my own little world. It feels good to get out of the palace once in a while, figuratively, of course.

This time I found a magic book of spells. It looked interesting, so I picked it up.

I turned to the table of contents. After I sat down on one of the little chairs, I saw a chapter about dragons, so I turned to the page.

When I got there I found a dragon spell. It said something about creating a dragon. Then I got an idea. What if I created a dragon of my own? I mean, come on, wouldn't you want to have a pet dragon? Maybe the dragon could get Princess Angel off my back? But what would happen if it didn't work, the spell, I mean? Mom and dad would get mad at me again for making a mess and nothing happening. I'm already in hot water and I don't think it would be good to get even deeper.

I tried to push the idea down, but it wouldn't stay away. Finally, I stopped fighting it. I mean, what's the worst they could do to me, ground me? So I gathered up the ingredients and tried to make the potion.

"Eye of noot, feather of pigeon, beak of duck, scale of fish, and tail of rattlesnake. Then mix for one minute and let boil for… two hours! I can't let this stuff boil over the stove for two hours! The maids will throw it out by then. Unless I sit there and watch it," I said. I stuck to the idea, so I dropped the eye of noot, feather of pigeon, beak of duck, scale of fish, and tail of a rattlesnake into a big caldron and stirred for one minute, just like the directions said, and sat, waiting, for the two hours instructed.

After the two hours had past, still nothing happened. I looked at the spell again and it said that I had to say the magic words, and then imagine what I wanted my dragon to look like.

I pictured it in my head, the instant I read it. It was like the book made me think of it. If it did, I didn't care, because I liked the picture.

I walked over to the caldron and said, "Oh, magic source, hear my plea. I wish to make the dragon as good as the." Then I pictured the dragon just the way I had seen it before, green scales with purple razors going down its back and tail. It had four horns on the top of its head.

Soon after I envisioned it, a puff of green smoke appeared out of the caldron. It started forming into the picture I saw, and suddenly, there sat the dragon, looking just like I had envisioned it.

"Hello master. What would you like me to do for you?" The dragon said.

"Are you an actual dragon?" I asked.

"Why, of course I am. Is there any other kind? That is what the spell said, isn't it?" It answered.

"Well, yes, but… Are you a girl dragon? Can you breathe fire?" I asked, excitedly.

"I'm not old enough to breathe fire yet, and I am a girl dragon," she said, not the least bit annoyed. She sounded like she expected the questions.

I turned around to the wall. "I actually did it. For once, I actually made one of my crazy ideas become a reality," I said to myself.

I turned back around to face the dragon, smiling.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Whatever you want it to be," she answered.

"Well… you should pick," I said, not knowing what I should name her.

"You mean, I get to pick my own name?" She said, astonished.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I don't want to pick a name that you don't like. At least you can pick a name, because I can talk to you, but I can't talk to Violet and have her answer," I said, babbling and explaining two reasons why I didn't want to pick a name for her.

"Well Ok, I guess my name will be… Ginger," she said.

"Ginger, I like it," I replied.

"Now, about your fish," Ginger said, thinking.

"What about my fish?" I froze, staring at her.

"You said your fish couldn't talk back to you," she said.

"Yeah, but I never said that was a problem," I answered.

"Oh, well, I guess you don't want the only talking fish in the kingdom," Ginger said, trying to make me think that it was a good thing that my fish could talk.

"No, we are not going to hurt my fish in any way and we are most definitely, not going to make my fish talk. Do you want to know why? It's because if my parents find out, which they will, they will yell at me for the rest of my life, because I made a mess of everything again," I said, making sure I was clear with her.

"Oh, I didn't know you made a mess of everything a lot in your life," Ginger said, and paused for a second. "I can fix that!" she exclaimed.

"I know, you can probably fix anything wrong in my life, but… I can't have mom and dad get mad at me again. Hmmmm…" I said, thinking on what to wish for. "Maybe I could wish that I never made a bad choice again?"

"Are you sure you wish to do that? I mean, if you didn't like it, you won't be able to undo the wish because it would be a bad choice," Ginger said, "But I can still make it happen."

"Ok, maybe the fish thing could work," I said, hesitantly.

"Ok!" Ginger said, excitedly.

There was a _thud_ noise and green smoke.

"There, it's done," Ginger said.


	2. Chapter 2:Bad News

Chapter2

Finding the Snitch

I ran upstairs to see what happened. When I got close to my door I heard someone calling me.

"Oh Princess, you can't sneak up on me. I can see you," it said.

"Who are you? I'm the princess of Linderwall. What is your business here? If it is to steal my things then you will leave now," I declared.

"Oh, but Princess I cannot leave. I am in a bowl of water. I'm your pet fish, Violet," the voice answered.

"Violet? It actually worked? I can't believe it," I said, astonished, finally walking into the room and finding that it was Violet that was talking to me.

"I know, it is quite astonishing, isn't it?" Violet said. "I was swimming around in my bowl, and I just meant to think, but I accidentally said 'This bowl needs cleaning,' which it does, and then you came and hid behind the wall."

"Well, I didn't know it was you," I said.

"You said something about 'it actually worked?'" Violet said.

"Yeah, what about it?" I said, trying to make it sound like I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Well, what did you mean by it?" The little violet fish asked.

"Well…" I tried to think of a way to tell her so she wouldn't… freak out, to put it in a better term.

Suddenly Ginger stepped in. "She meant that she wished you could talk back to her and it worked, although I don't see why it wouldn't. I am trustworthy and honest."

I smiled. I put my hands up, like I was holding pizza in both hands, and shrugged, "Tada!" I said.

The little fish stared at me, then at Ginger, then back to me, and so forth.

"Do you like it? Or do you think I'm going to be in a mess with my parents?" I asked.

"Where did the dragon come from?" She asked.

"Well… I made her, from a spell book," I said, trying to make it sound a whole lot better then it was. It obviously didn't work.

"You WHAT?! Do you know how bad this is? What do you think your parents are going to say when they find out about…?" She trailed off, turning to Ginger.

"Ginger. She got to pick the name,"

"Ginger. Ok, and what they'll say when they find out that I can talk because of her," Violet said, glaring at me.

"I don't know!" I worried.

"You've got to go tell them, NOW!"

"Ok, I'll go," I said as I went back downstairs to find my parents. I asked one of the maids if they knew, since the maids know everything. She said they were in the banquet hall. So I went to there. Ginger must have come down after I talked with the maid, because when I found them, mom screamed and dad called for the guards.

"Mom, dad, no!" I said.

"But honey, there is a dragon behind you," mom stated.

"I know. I made her, from a spell book. Her name is Ginger."

Mom and dad looked at each other, looked at me, and then they walked down the hallway a ways. They started talking, I couldn't hear them, but I was sure they were talking about my punishment. They came back, they must have decided. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Honey, we knew you would get a hold of that spell book some day." As soon as I heard that, I opened my eyes again. "I told your Father we should have gotten rid of it, but you got it for a birthday present and we didn't want to give it away. The point is, we're not going to punish you, because it's our fault that it was here in the first place," mom said.

"I'm not getting punished?!" I exclaimed.

"No, but you have to be careful of what you try to make out of that spell book. It has some bad things that shouldn't be used in there. Just… come to us before you start something. Ok?" Mom asked.

"Ok, I'll ask before I start," I said, glaring at my Mom, just to show I meant it.

Later I started looking at the spell book. I found a lot of spells. Some wicked, some crazy, some happy, some sad, etcetera.

One day, two days after I made Ginger, I asked my mom if I could make a flower potion. I told her it was for someone special, but I really just wanted to see if all the spells in the book really worked.

While I worked on the spell, one of the maids must have went into my room to fix my bed, and then told my mom what she had seen, or rather, what she had heard, because when I was pouring tomato juice into the caldron, to make a red rose, I heard a scream come from upstairs.

"Oh no, Violet, I forgot to tell my parents about Violet." I looked around frantically, wondering what to do. I went upstairs, ready for my punishment.

"Oh, Lindy, your fish… it's-it's talking to me," Mom stuttered.

"Yes, mom, I kinda wished to have Ginger make my fish talk."

"Kind of? Oh no."

"What?"

"Did you say wished?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Did that potion, that you made the dragon from did it say wishing-dragon?"

"I don't know, why?"

"You better hope it didn't." She started for the stairs, and I followed. She picked up the book and searched for the dragon spell.

"What page did you find that spell on?" She asked, looking through the pages.

"On… 121!"

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

"Ok." She turned to the page I had indicated. "Oh no."

"What? What is so bad about this dragon? You're not telling me something."

"It's just as I suspected. You made a wishing-dragon," mom said, shaking her head sadly.

"Wh-what's wrong with a wishing-dragon?" I stuttered.

"Don't make any more wishes, no matter how much she pushes you, don't make ANY more. Got it?"

I nodded.

"Good, how many wishes did you make already?"

"I don't know, maybe five."

"Oh no."

"What? What is wrong with my wishes?"

"I thought you only made one."

"Yeah, but I also wished for some of the ingredients for the flower spell. What does it mean if I've already made five wishes?"

"It means that your dragon can get a wish from any one she wants. With every wish the dragon grows stronger. By ten wishes, wishing-dragons can become even more powerful than the King and Queen dragons combined. By twenty they are the most powerful of all dragons, put together. And do you know what they do with all that power?"

"No."

"They attempt to take out all human life and anyone who tries to stop them."

"That's very bad, and it's my entire fault." I put my face in my hands.

"Oh, honey. It's not really your fault. You just-"

"Yes it is. I made the dragon. And I made all those wishes. Now I have to fix it."

"Oh, but honey, you didn't know. You never meant any harm. As long as you don't make fifteen more wishes, everything should be fine, and you don't have to fix it."

"But you said that she could get wishes from anyone now."

"Only if she's around someone and she hears them make a wish, then she can. Oh, and don't go by her any more. We don't know what she could do to make you make a wish. Got it?"

"Yeah, mom I got it, but there's one problem."

"What? Wait… Where is your dragon?"

"Well, she's probably out shopping. I wished for her to take a break. Oh no. I guess I made one more wish than I thought I did. So, actually… she is amongst other people and she can make other people's wishes come true. We have to find her!"

"How long did you tell her she had to relax?"

"I don't know. I probably didn't."

"Well, how long has she been out?"

"Since I started on the potion."

"When was that?"

"Let's see," I paused. "Maybe… an hour ago."

"Oh, Lindy. Let's go!" We ran out the door.


	3. Chapter 3:Finding the Snitch

Chapter 3

Finding the Snitch

Some of the guards wondered what was going on. Two guards asked if we wanted a carriage, and one thought there was a fire

He ran around yelling, "Fire! Fire! Everyone run! It's a fire!"

We told him there was no fire and started running again.

He started calling out, "Earthquake!" But we just looked back at him for a second and kept running.

On the way we heard people saying, "Good morning, your highnesses," and, "What's the rush?" and, "Can we come, too?" and "Where's your carriage?" But we kept running, until we heard someone say, "Are you running from that dragon?"

We stopped and turned. "What dragon?"

"You know, the nice one that gives you wishes," he answered.

We looked at each other. "Do you know where the dragon is?" I asked

"No, but you could check the Shopping Mall, that's where I got my wishes."

"How many wishes did you make?"

"Only two. I couldn't think of anything else to wish for," he said, as if he didn't know that wishing-dragons were bad.

"Thanks!" Mom said.

"No problem, I guess," he said, confused on what he helped us with.

"And if you see that dragon again, keep it in sight, don't let it grant anymore wishes, and call us. You should know our phone number. I'm Queen Elizabeth and she's Princess Lindy," mom said.

The old, confused man nodded, and we took off.

We headed for the Shopping Mall, that's its name, by the way. When we got there we looked everywhere and asked everyone where the nice dragon had gone, but we couldn't find her. It's like she vanished into thin air!

Then we heard a scream. "Dragon! Run! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

A lady came running out, Ginger right behind her, more than likely trying to tell her that she wasn't 'evil' and trying to make her make a wish.

She looked up and saw us. "Queen Elizabeth and Princess Lindy! I'm so glad you're here. This dragon is trying to kill me!"

Ginger looked up, saw us, turned around, and started running. We sprang after her.

"Ginger!" I yelled.

Mom glared at me. She knew what I was going to do and was going to try and stop me from doing it. "Don't do it," she said, with worry in her eyes. Worry of me, of the Kingdom, and of the world.

"I have to," I said, a little shaky.

"You can't. You don't know how many wishes she's granted already."

"I have to. Ginger! I wish you would never grant a wish again!" I yelled, bravely. She only laughed and slowed to a halt, turning to us as we stopped too.

"I don't have to grant every wish I hear, any more. I'm too powerful! I've granted fifteen wishes already, and before you came in, I was going to grant another, when I calmed the lady down. Soon I'll be the most powerful dragon on the Earth, and you'll bow down to me! Ha, ha, ha! And guess what, I have a new apprentice!"

Angel emerged from the shadows and smiled.

Mom had her mouth wide open. "Angel?! I-I can't believe you teamed up with… an evil dragon."

"I can. Some how I knew you two would find each other. I knew right when my mom told me that Ginger was evil," I grumbled.

"What do you mean? Angel is the nicest little girl I have ever seen. How could you know they were going to end up working together?" Mom said, staring at me.

"Because… I'm not who I seem to be," Angel said, smirking.

"What do you mean by that, little missy?" Mom put her hands on her hips.

"Haven't you ever seen your daughter hurt after 'playing' with me?" Angel still had an evil look in her eyes.

"Of course she has, but she would either never believe me, or call the maids to help me." I was still staring at Angel. "But that's none of your business. It's not like you have anything to worry about."

"Oh, but I did. You see I helped get that book to you. When I was a baby my mom and dad were looking for the perfect gift for your third birthday. I 'accidentally' knocked the book off the shelf. Mom picked it up and decided it would be the perfect gift for you, when you got older. Then my plan started," she hissed at me.

"That's why you never killed me, when you could. You were waiting for me to find the book." Now my mouth fell open, astonished.

"Oh, you're smarter than I gave you credit for!" She gave me a nasty smile. I closed my mouth and glared back at her.

Mom stared, blankly at her. "You don't talk to my daughter like that, young lady!"

"Don't call me that!" Angel sounded very annoyed.

"I'm telling your parents what you have been doing."

"Go ahead. They won't believe you."

"What do you mean by that?" I broke in.

"Oh, like they're going to believe that their precious little daughter is working with an evil dragon that you made from a spell. Your mom hardly believed it, right away."

"She's right. You didn't even believe it, right away."

"What are we going to do then?" Mom whispered in my ear.

"I don't know," I whispered back.

"I'll tell you what you're going to do. You're going to stand still and let me catch you. Then we'll decide what to do with you," Ginger finally spoke up, as she started to run after us.

Suddenly there was a man standing in front of us. He started fighting with Ginger, trying to keep her away from us.

"You will not harm these beautiful ladies," he said.

Mom and I looked at each other with 'do you know him?' eyes, neither of us had the answer, so we turned our heads and paid attention to the fight.

"Run ladies! Run!" He yelled, as Ginger tried to push him off his feet.

"No, we can't leave you here to die, and this _is_ my entire fault. If I hadn't made that spell, none of this would have happened." I looked down at my feet.

"Yeah! It's your entire fault, Lindy! It's good that you finally confessed," Angel yelled.

"No… It's not my fault. It's hers. She was the one who knocked the book off the shelf so her mom would give it to me. It's all her fault." I whispered. I looked up at her, a frown on my face. Suddenly, my feet were moving, straight to her. I brought up my hand and hit her. I could hear my mom saying, "Lindy! Why did you hit her?!" But I listened more closely and she was actually saying, "Yeah, Lindy! Hit her again! She deserves it, after what she did to you."

Then, surprisingly, I heard her say, "Lindy, look out!"


	4. Chapter 4:Stranger

Chapter 4

Stranger

I turned around and Angel was getting ready to pounce on me.

I stepped to the right. She just missed me.

In the distance, I could hear the man saying, "What are you doing? You're going to get yourself killed!"

"I have to help. I can't just stand there and watch," I said.

He never objected. So I kept fighting Angel. More like she kept missing me. All I had to do was step out of the way. She wanted to hit me so bad that she wouldn't stop trying until she did.

Step, miss, step, miss, step, miss, that's what it was like.

I looked back; just to see how the boy was doing, and _bam_! She hit me, right on the cheek. I looked up and she was grinning.

"Ouch! That hurt!" I yelped.

"Good!" She said, nastily.

I gave her a dirty look. Then hit her back. She swung at me and missed.

"Missed me, try again," I teased. She kept trying, but missed every time.

Meanwhile mom was just standing there, watching. "I have to do something, but what?" She asked herself. She looked over to me.

"Mom, help!" I screamed.

"I've got to help her! My daughter's getting hurt!" She said to herself. She started running. She had no clue what she was doing, and suddenly she was there, standing, trying to figure out what to do next. Then, it came to her. She saw her daughter get hit and it all started. She slapped Angel on the cheek.

"She thought she was only fighting Lindy. Now she wonders why I hit her," mom thought.

Angel put her hand up. Mom saw it and moved out of the way, but Angel was too fast, hitting her back.

The fight kept going, with Angel and mom, and with the man and Ginger, until Ginger yelled, "Run!" because she was about to get pinned down by the strange man.

So, Ginger and Angel ran. They ran through the hall, and out of the mall.

"That was great! What's your name?" I asked the man.

"My name is Derik," he answered.

"Are you a prince?" I asked. It sure looked like it because he was wearing a purple cape (he took it off before he fought some how), a T-shirt, but the sleeves were puffed out and sort of made a sphere with light blue slits around it, but comfortable looking pants.

"Well, yes, but I don't wish to be, sometimes," Derik said, looking very sad.

"Why?" I asked, puzzled.

"Sometimes it gets lonely."

"Oh, yeah."

"Well, you wouldn't know what it's like to be lonely. You live here. I bet you have a lot of friends, and companions. You wouldn't know what it's like to be a prince."

"No, no I wouldn't." I looked at the ground, searching for words. "Wh-where did you come from?"

"I came from Pickenly."

I stared at him. "That's really far away! How did you get here?"

"I flew."

"How come they didn't stop you? Did you come on vacation?"

"Yes, I'm on vacation. I just happened to see you two fighting that dragon and I thought you might need help, so I stopped to help."

"Oh." I thought for a moment. "Why did you choose to come here?"

"Oh, I don't know. I just thought it looked nice here."

"Well, I know your place is better than mine."

"Don't say that. I'm sure your house is just fine."

"Do you want to see it? I mean are you hungry?"

"I would love to see your house, and I am feeling a little hungry."

"Well than come over for dinner."

"No, I couldn't intrude."

"You won't be."

"Ok," he said, shrugging.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm-"

"Lindy, it's time to go," mom yelled.

"Lindy, I like it," the prince said. "Let's go," he said as we left.

On the way we said nothing to each other, because he was mostly talking to my mom. Finding out what her name was and everything about her, well not everything. He never found out that she was the Queen of Linderwall.

I think she wanted me to tell him, but by the time he was done asking questions we were there, at the palace.

He stared at it. "This is your house?!"

"Well, yeah," I said.

"What, are you rich?"

"Well, you could say that."

"Well, Ok then. I thought you were a princess or something."

"Well, I-" He walked away before I could finish.

"Don't fret, honey. You'll be able to him over dinner," she said, patting my back. My head was bent over, looking at the ground.

I looked up, "No, Mom, I can't tell him. We still need him, to help fight off Ginger. He won't help if he's mad at me."

"But honey, if you tell him now, he probably won't be as mad as he would be if you told him later." She looked at me, concerned.

"I can't, Mom. Dad is out of town with Littia, Susie, Star, and Linda, for two weeks and we have no one to help us fight the dragon, besides the guards, but their kind of dumb. They wouldn't fight the dragon, just because we told them to. Not even if their life depended on it. They would probably make up lies and say they weren't really our guards." I tried not to laugh while I was saying this.

"Ok, but it's you he trusts, and it's not up to me." She walked into the palace. I thought about what she said. Then I walked in the entrance.


	5. Chapter 5:Plans

Chapter 5

Plans

Mom had asked my maid to help me find a dress to wear and how to put up my hair, but she probably didn't need to because I already knew what I was going to do. I put on the best dress that I thought I had, which was a blue and purple dress, blue at the top, purple at the bottom, with blue straps running down my back. There was a glittery layering on top of any blue.

My hair was in a bun, with a red ribbon.

I walked into the dinning room.

When my mom saw me, everyone saw her and looked toward her gazing smile.

The prince stared at me with a good expression on his face.

I sat down, and smiled at him. He smiled back at me. Then the servants came in with menus. They set them in front of us.

Derik ordered the lobster, and mom and I both got the cherries jubilee. The servants took the menus and left.

While we waited for our food we talked.

I sat there, listening, watching, more importantly, I was thinking. Thinking if I should tell him or not. What he would do if I did tell him. What would happen if I didn't?

I thought through the whole thing, both ways, all through dinner.

Finally, I decided it would be better if I told him.

I opened my mouth to tell him, but then mom said, "Well, it's time to figure out what we're going to do with Angel and Ginger."

"Who?" Derik asked.

"Oh, that's right. We didn't tell you their names, but that was the dragon and the girl that fought us earlier today," mom said.

"Oh, Ok," Derik said, recalling what had happened earlier today. "How do you know their names?"

"Well, the girl's parents are our friends and the dragon, well… Lindy made from a spell book. She got it for her birthday when she was three."

I blushed.

"Uh huh. Well, I was thinking we could track them down and fight them again," he said.

"But you would be the only threat, and they would probably be fighting you," I finally spoke up.

"Yeah, that's true," he answered, not even glancing at me.

"And besides, we can't keep fighting them. The dragon is probably getting stronger by the minute, not to mention the extra help with her wishes." Mom thought for a while. Then, I could tell she had an idea by the look of her face. "Lindy, go get that spell book," she told me. I got up and went to get the book.

When I got back, mom must have told Derik the plan, because when I looked through the door, I heard him say, "That's a great idea!"

As I walked in, mom started telling me the plan until she found the page she was looking for in the book.

"Here it is, the 'How to Get Rid of a Wishing-dragon' page," mom declared.

Both Derik and I looked to see what was on the page.

"Let's see. It looks like we have to hold the book and say the incantation, right in front of her," mom said, as she looked from the book to us.

"How are we going to do that? We can't just stand in front of her and say an incantation! She'll know what we are trying to do," I exclaimed.

"Well, we don't have to be in front of her, exactly. We can be to the side, but not behind. It seems we have to be able to see her face as we are reading it." Mom was still reading the spell book.

"Well that's a little better, than standing right in front of her, at least," Derik said.

"Yeah, at least someone can stand, so they see her face, and Derik can fight her," I suggested.

"Hmm-mm," mom said, shaking her head.

"Why not?" Derik asked. "I think it's a perfect idea."

"No, the incantation is supposed to affect _anything_ you can see the face of, while saying it. That means, if I can see your face during any part of the incantation, you'll be gone too," mom said, sadly.

"Well, I can turn away so you can't see my face," Derik thought.

"No, it's too risky. We can't have you gone forever. What are your parents going to say? No, we can't let you go. End of discussion."

"Ok, fine. We won't do that, but what are we going to do?" Derik asked.

"Well, I don't know, but it can't be something like that."

We thought for a moment.

"Ok, I guess it's the only idea we have," mom said.

"Ok, thank you, Mom," I said.

"Why are you thanking me? You should be worried about him."

"Well it's the only idea we had," I said. I leaned over to whisper in her ear, "And it was my idea. I had to do something to help. I made the dragon, you know."

"Well I have another way you could help out," mom said.

"How's that?" I asked.

"You can read the incantation," mom suggested.

I just stared at her. "I can't do that. What if I mess up, like I always do?"

"Oh honey, you don't always mess up," mom said.

By now Derik had left the room, because mom told him to, by moving her hand to indicate that he should go. She did that just because she didn't want me to know that she wanted him to leave, but I knew that she told him to.


	6. Chapter 6:Trusting Him

Chapter 6

Trusting Him

She never found a way to convince me that I didn't always mess up. The only thing she convinced me of was saying the incantation.

After she convinced me, I went to my room and put on the white dress with purple and red ribbons.

I practiced in my room. I knew I wouldn't see any faces except, maybe, Violet's. I told her what I was doing and told her everything she had missed out on. She never turned to face me while I was saying the incantation, or after I was gone.

I practiced every other day. I made sure that I could never see a face. Until it was the day my idea had to jump into action.

It started off like a regular day. You wake up, eat breakfast, and do all the things to do in the morning, and then you realize that this is the day that you have to make a dragon disappear into a book.

"Oh my, Mom!" I yelled. "I've forgotten the words, and the actions, to the incantation! What am I going to do?"

"Honey, you'll get to have the book right in front of you. You won't mess up, I promise. If anything, it will either be the prince's fault, or it will be the dragon's fault. Don't fret, nothing will happen. To you, or to Derik," mom said, politely.

"Thanks, Mom." I gave her a kiss and walked off.

Meanwhile, Derik was in his room getting ready.

He was a little worried, and excited, about the battle with the dragon.

As he went downstairs, he thought about what he was going to do. He couldn't make up his mind, if he wanted to fight the dragon, have a chance to save the world, and maybe disappear into a book along with it, or if he wanted to be a coward, and not do anything at all.

When he got into the dinning room, he saw Lindy talking to one of the fairy maids. He couldn't exactly hear what she was saying, but it sounded as if she was looking for her mom.

Soon she turned around to see him. Her eyes looked worried, and she looked as though she wanted to tell him something, but couldn't.

Lindy opened her mouth to call him over, but couldn't. He must have either wanted to tell her something, or he knew she wanted to talk to him, because he started to walk over to her.

"It looked like you wanted to say something to me," he said, when he came up to her.

"Um, yeah. You know how I said I was sort of like a rich person?"

"Yeah, what about it? It sure seems like you're rich."

"Well, I am. Just not in the way you think."

"Well, than how are you rich?"

"Take a good guess."

"I don't know. Tell me."

"Ok, I'm a… princess," I said in a whisper.

"You're a what?"

"A princess."

"A princess? How can you be a princess?"

"My mom and dad are the King and Queen of Linderwall."

"Wow, how come you didn't tell me?"

"I tried, but every time I did, something happened and I couldn't tell you. Like I tried to tell you when we met, but mom called me and I couldn't, and I wanted to tell you during dinner yesterday, but you kept talking to mom. Get the picture?"

"Yeah."

"And I was scared that you would be so mad at me, when I told you, that you wouldn't help fight Ginger and you would leave."

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know; because you were mad at me?"

"I would never do that. I would never ban my duty."

I looked at the ground. He lifted my head back up to have me look at him.

"And I would never abandon you."

I smiled at him, and the conversation ended. I went upstairs to practice one last time, again Violet didn't turn around, but when I told her I was done, she turned around and smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, you just sound different, that's all, almost as though you were distracted."

"I'm not distracted. Why would you think I was distracted?"

"I don't know, maybe it was because of that prince?"

"What? No, you can't really believe that, can you?" I asked, unconvincingly.

"Yes, I do, and now that you said that, I believe it even more."

"Fine, I was distracted."

Violet only smiled, in a way that said, both, 'I knew I was right' and also gave a soothing and peaceful look, for a fish, she was very smart.

"I was thinking how nicely he took me being a princess," I said, trying to make a look like she was thinking the wrong thing.

"Ok, but I know what you were truly thinking," she turned around and the conversation was over.

A few minutes later, I heard mom calling me. It was finally time to go. Even though it was only noon, we had to get there soon; if we didn't, well, you can figure that out yourself.


	7. Chapter 7:BreakDown

Chapter 7

BreakDown

So on we went. We found out that they were in an abandoned warehouse. The people screaming gave us a clue.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" A lady ran by screaming. "Oh Queen and Princess of Linderwall," she said kneeling. "This dragon is trying to kill me!"

"Just keep running. If it asks you to make a wish, don't." Mom made a look at her like 'if you do there will be consequences.'

"Yes, your majesty."

"Now go, we'll try to stop it, go!" The woman started running, not even bothering to look back.

I looked at mom with a very worried look on my face. She looked back at me, very gentle and very soothing.

We all ran in at the same time.

Ginger and Angel didn't notice us until Derik ran up to Ginger, while pulling out his sword, getting ready for battle.

"Start it!"

I thought for a moment, wondering what he meant. Then I understood.

I took out the book, just as Derik got to Ginger and started fighting, and I started reading it, making sure I could see the dragons face before I did. The spell said I had to.

When I started, I could feel the magic working. I hadn't felt it when I was practicing. I felt weird, like something was happening to me, but I kept saying the incantation.

Meanwhile, Ginger had no idea of what Derik had meant, or what was going on. She just fought the, what she thought to be, annoying prince.

Then she saw Lindy, and knew exactly what their plan was. They were trying to get rid of her. Well, it's going to take more than that to get rid of her.

She pushed Derik and ran after Lindy.

I had just looked up and saw the dragon running after me. I knew Derik couldn't turn around, that fast, and my mom… well maybe she could help me, but not by very much (she wasn't a very good fighter). I wouldn't blame her, we have guards for that, but Ginger still came after me. I couldn't move or stop saying the spell or else everything would be lost. So I stood there, hoping something would happen or that I would suddenly finish.

Neither one happened, in fact, nothing happened. It was actually like time had stopped, in fact it did stop.

Everyone was frozen around me; I could feel it. I knew I had to look around, so I did. It was true! Everyone had frozen in time. I was the only one who could move.

I wondered if I should move, or if it would ruin our plan.

_Well, I can't stand here all day with everyone around me frozen. I don't even know how to unfreeze them,_ I thought to myself. So I took a chance, and walked over to my mom.

Still nothing happened. "Thank the King!" I said aloud. Then I quickly put my hands over my mouth and looked around. "That's good. At least I can talk in here, that is, without anything happening."

I looked around. I was wondering how it felt, to be frozen, I mean. Then I looked very closely. They weren't frozen in time, they were just moving very slowly. So slowly it was like they weren't moving at all!

I looked at the book. Maybe I had said something wrong in the spell. I didn't remember what I had said, so I flipped to the front of the book, the table of contents. I looked for moving slowly or something similar to that. I found nothing.

I thought for a bit. Then I looked up what I thought they were, frozen. Still nothing. I kept thinking_. Maybe it's not them. Maybe it's me. Maybe I'm moving so fast that it makes them seem slow._ I thought for a moment. Then I looked up fast. I found nothing with _fast_, but I did find something with _speed._

It was called "The Magic of Hyper Speed." I found it on page 12. It said that when you're in hyper speed, you're going so fast that anyone around you can't see you, or you think that the rest of them are not moving at all. _Well if that's true, than I must be in hyper speed. Well, how do you stop it?_ I flipped to the next page. I looked and looked, and then I found it. At the top it said 'How to Stop Hyper speed.' I quickly read thought the three paragraphs.

Soon I became very puzzled. I couldn't find the answer to my problem.

All the paragraphs said were directions. Not a spell or anything.

I knew something was wrong. I looked over to the next page, but it didn't say anything either. Then I found it. A page had been ripped out of the book.

_Obviously someone set me up_. I think to myself. "Someone knew I was going to be here, and knew that I was going to say the incantation for Ginger. But the only thing is how? How did they know this was all going to happen? How did they get me in hyper speed without me saying the incantation? How! How! How!"

"I'll tell you how." A voice, suddenly, came from nowhere.

I thought it sounded familiar, but I couldn't figure it out.

"I'll tell you how," it said again. "I knew that one day you would try to stop the most powerful dragon, soon to be, in the world. So I just had to stop you."

"Who are you?" I asked, puzzled.

"You don't need to know that right now (and you will probably figure it out)," the voice snapped. "Anyway, back to the story about how I stopped your plan."

"When you were sleeping one night I said the incantation making it so that, when you tried to get rid of the dragon, you would disappear, with the book, into hyper speed. Leaving your friends and family behind, wondering what happened to you at the end of your incantation."

"How did you make me get into hyper speed, what spell did you use?" I asked.

"The same one that I ripped out of the book and the one you have to use to get out of hyper speed," it snarled back.

"Where is it?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Who are you?"

"You haven't figured it out yet? I'm the one who you made. I'm the one who you're trying to get rid of. I'm the dragon that will be the first to be the most powerful dragon in the world!"

"Ginger! Send me back, now! Get me out of hyper speed!"

"Now, why would I do that? Good-bye! Forever! Well… maybe I'll come to visit sometimes, since you did help me, by making me, but I'm not really that kind of person." Then she made this laugh that felt like it shook the place, but in normal speed, so I couldn't really feel it.

I never heard her voice for a long time after that.

_How do I get out of here?_ I wondered to myself.

I sat down, cross-legged, and thought. I thought hard. To help concentrate I closed my eyes, and thought. Not about how I got here, or how it feels, or what it looks like. I sat and thought about how to get out of here, how my family would feel if I was gone forever, how Derik would react when he found I was gone, but most of all, I thought about how the world depends on me to help them out of this hole.

I thought so hard it felt like I was rising off the ground, and I was, I just didn't know it.

I started to hum this song I learned when I was a little girl. I learned it from the nurse of the castle. She never exactly told me the song, I just heard her sing it when she worked and I started learning it. I still don't know what it is or what it's called. I just knew it was a soft and beautiful song.

After I was done humming it, I started to whisper it. I remembered all the notes and words to it, exactly. So I sang it, aloud. Still thinking, I knew I would get out of here, somehow, sometime.

I could feel the magic around me, but yet… I couldn't. It was very faint.

A smile crept over my face as I was singing. I could feel something good happening, something very good.

I felt like time was stopping (in hyper speed), but not exactly stopping. Slowing. Hyper speed was slowing down!

I was so happy. But I didn't stop concentrating. I knew it had something to do with what was happening. So I never lost track of my concentration.

It slowed down very slowly. I still thought about how everyone, how they are counting on me, I still thought about how much my mom would miss me, and most of all I thought how much I would miss Derik.

Somehow, I thought he had some way of helping me get out of here. So I thought hard about him and me. I had never thought so hard about something before in my life.

I still sang and I still thought. Then suddenly I opened my eyes and jumped up. I knew I was getting close to real time and I wondered if I could start from where I was on the incantation or would we have to start over.

I could see everyone stare in my direction either wondering what happened to me or wondering what was appearing out of the darkness. Since I couldn't tell how far time had actually gotten from when I got into hyper speed, I guessed they were wondering what was appearing from the darkness.

Slowly I appeared, and slowly their faces became puzzled. I wondered how I did it, how I got out of hyper speed. I thought the song had something to do with it. Then I knew. The song was the spell that I needed!

I couldn't believe it. But, instead of jumping up and down and celebrating, I opened the spell book and got into the position I was in before I fell into hyper speed, just in case I could still go on with the spell. But I soon found I couldn't.

I could hear the voices now. Ginger was so surprised. I gave her a little smile.

She was saying something like, "No! It can't be! How could she get out?!"

Then mom chimed in, "Who is it? What is it? Where did it come from?"

I wanted to yell to her. I tried. "Mom, it's me, Lindy!" I heard my voice pound, but did they hear it?

They must have, because I heard mom say, "Was that Lindy? Lindy, where are you?" Then turned to Ginger, "What did you do to her, or with her?"

"Mom, I'm over here!" I said, waving to her.

All she did was stare.

"How did you get out of hyper speed?" Ginger piped in.

"I sang."

"What? What did you sing?"

"A song I learned from the nurse, when I was younger, probably the incantation to the spell."

"How would she know it?"

"I don't know. She liked to sing it while she worked."

"What was her name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

By now I was fully there. I could see Ginger sneering at me while she said it. "What is her name?"

"Her name was Susan Pickenly."

I stared in the direction of Derik.

"How do you know?"

"She's my cousin," he said.

I was very surprised to find this out.

Not only was I keeping a secret from him, at first, but he was keeping a secret from me as well. He never told me one of his family members worked for me.

"Derik, how did she find that song?"

"She always knew you would like it, the way she sang it. She knew you were trying to learn it all along."

"But how? And how would you know?"

"She'd call me every day and talk to me. She always told me how much you learned of the song that day, or what she thought you learned of it. She new you were learning it, because she was trying to teach it to you, in a way that you would think she had no clue. She never told you what it was called, because she couldn't. If she did, you might not want to learn it any more. But she thought it was so important that you learned it. I guess she was right. Her and her powers were right."

"Her powers?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later. Don't want _these_ people to know." Derik said.

"Oh, I know you didn't just say what I think you said," Ginger growled.

"I think I did." Derik flashed a smile.

"Errrrrrrrrrrrr!" Ginger screamed with rage as she ran after him.

Derik swiftly moved. It was like he was there, but then he was gone, and finally appeared behind Ginger as she ran into the wall.

"Not only does my cousin have powers, but I do, too," Derik said.

"First let's finish this fight, and then let's get on with the story," I said, watching as Ginger tried to run at Derik again. Same thing happened. Derik disappeared and reappeared behind Ginger with Ginger still running past him.

"Right, first they flee, and then us. Now it's our turn. Let's go." He started running to the door. Then the rest of us followed, hoping Ginger and Angel wouldn't follow, and they didn't.

We ran all the way back to the castle, which didn't seem as far as when we ran to the shack. It didn't really seem that far, because I was thinking of how I got out of hyper speed and what Derik was talking about.


	8. Chapter 8:Trust

Chapter 8

Trust

When we got to the dinning room I asked the question that was wondering my mind the whole time, "What were you talking about back there? About the superpowers and my old nurse being your cousin. What were you trying to tell us?"

"I was trying to tell you what I told you. Susan, your old nurse, is my cousin. The only reason she became your nurse was because she had to teach you that song in order for her vision to come true, which happened just now.

"We both have powers that came upon us when we were young. We were playing together, tag, and suddenly a bolt of purple lighting hit us both and I became super fast and she could see the future.

"Because she cared about the world, when she saw that vision she knew exactly why she got her powers, to help the world by helping you. Is it all clear now, because that wasn't a very easy thing to do?"

"Yes, it's clear, but why didn't you tell us about this earlier?"

"Because I promised that I wouldn't tell you until her vision came true, and if it didn't turn out the way she thought it would, I wasn't supposed to say anything at all. It was so hard not telling you, once I got to know you. I really wanted to tell you when you told me you were a princess, but I couldn't. I promised."

"Wow, you really care about your cousin, don't you? That's why you tried so hard to keep your promises. That's why you weren't mad at me when I told you I was a princess. You already knew," I said.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I had to keep my promise to my cousin."

"I understand. Don't worry, I probably would have done the same thing if I didn't accidentally give in and tell. I can see how hard it must have been for you when I told you the truth about my life."

"Well, I've told you now. So maybe we can find out what to do next."

"Next? With what?"

"With Ginger, how are we going to stop her now?"

"I don't know, check the book, and see if it has anything in it," I suggested. So I took out the book and flipped to the page. "Look, there is something!"

"What?"

"You don't have to start over. You can start where you left off!"

"Really? Let me see."

"It says it right here, see?"

"Wow, I didn't know magic could hold like that."

"We have to find a way to finish it. Now that Ginger knows what we're doing, we'll never get it finished. She'll be too alert and watchful. She won't let us finish it."

"She will, you have more power than you think you do, Lindy. The way you got out of hyper speed. It wasn't only the song; it was you. You have the power to save the world. Trust me. I have Susan to help me figure that out."

"Really? She saw a vision of me defeating Ginger?"

"Of course. Other wise she wouldn't have known why it was so important to save you, but just because she's like that, not because it was important."

"Did you only come down here to make sure everything turned out good, and make sure I was going to be fine?"

"At first, yes. I also came down here to make sure you would connect with the power within you, but when I got here and saw you; I knew you had done that yourself."

"What can I say, I had to be alone for a long time, and I had to do something to pass my time. Although I do tend to think of an idea and make a mess, but that's just one of my hobbies."

"Really? Well, maybe we should start thinking of a plan."

"Right, couldn't you just hold her off again?"

"I could, but if you keep reading the spell, you might get sent back to hyper speed, and you might not be able to come back."

"She wouldn't try that again, now that she knows that I know the incantation, and if she did try it, I know the incantation, and I am one with myself." I put my hands together, placed them in front of my chest, and closed my eyes, to show him that I really was one with myself.

He reached for my hands, grabbed them, and pulled. I fell into his chest, and my eyes opened. I quickly stood back up, blushing a bit.

"I know, but I can't let you get hurt. My cousin will kill me, and I wouldn't feel good about myself for the rest of my life," he said.

"I'll be fine. It won't be your fault that I got hurt; it would be mine. I would feel the same way if you got hurt, so try not to. Right now we have to tell my mom of our plan," I suggested.

"Fine, let's go." On we went, down the halls, and through the corridors to find my mom in the visiting area, talking on the phone.

I thought she was talking to Angle's parents, and she was. Obviously telling them what had happened the last few days, with Ginger and Angel, and where their daughter had gone, because they were so worried.

When she had gotten off the phone, we told her our plan. Of course she objected at first, and then she came around and gave the Ok, just like last time.

We couldn't get our plan started until tomorrow, so all we could do is wait. After we find where Ginger and Angel are hiding, we can fight them and hopefully defeat them.

While I was relaxing, I thought of how powerful Ginger was and might become. Then I wondered how powerful I had become, all because I had no friends and a lot of thinking and alone time.

I was happy that Derik had come to help me, but… I didn't like that he had to come because his cousin told him to. He should have wanted to come. He should have wanted to help save the world. _Well, he did what he had to do, and I'm fine with that,_ I thought to myself.

While we ate dinner, I didn't talk much, but mom and Derik talked, because Derik still hadn't told her everything about him.

After he told her everything he told me, mom said, "I knew there was something different about you, but I couldn't tell what."

"Trust me, a lot of people have thought that, but I never trusted them enough to tell them the truth."

"So… who did you trust?" I said in a low voice.

"So far my cousin and you two," he answered looking down at the floor.

"You never told your parents or your family?" Mom asked clearly concerned.

"No, Susan told her family and friends, but always left out the parts about me. She always said that I wasn't there; by not even mentioning my name or she said a fallen tree or something struck me. If I wanted them to know, I would tell them myself. She never broke that promise."

"But you never told anyone. Why not?" I asked also concerned.

"I never had the heart to. I was afraid of how they might act. She wasn't afraid, because they knew something was going to happen to her, something good. So they thought that this was it. They never thought anything of me."

"Do you think you will end up telling them?" I asked.

"I don't know what my future holds, but my cousin might." He gave a slight chuckle.

"Well, you don't have to, but I think you should tell more than just three people," mom said.

"I'm not like my cousin. I actually like my life without people knowing. I have a good life and if everyone in it knew they might surround me," Derik said.

"If they're really your friends they won't surround you and I promise you, your family won't either, they won't treat you any different then they treat you now."

"Thanks, but my real question is, can I trust them?"

"You have to figure that out on your own. I can't help you with that," mom answered with a light smile.

He decided to change the subject. "We better figure out where Ginger and Angel are hiding now."

"Why don't we wait until morning? I thought that was the plan," mom said.

"That _was _the plan, but they're expecting us then. We sneak in tonight. Hope everyone has rested enough, especially you, Lindy. You're the one who has to read the incantation, the rest of it, I mean, and it might take a lot of power from within to finish Ginger off," Derik said looking directly at me.

"I'm game. I've rested my whole life," I said as I gave him a smile.

"I'm sure you have." He shot me a smile back.


	9. Chapter 9:Facing a Black Den

Chapter 9

Facing a Black Den

Soon enough we were in town wondering around trying to find Ginger and Angel. We finally found them in a store again. It wasn't filled with people though, only ten or eleven, maybe even twelve. So Ginger couldn't get that many wishes from them. Half of them probably won't even make a wish. The only thing we didn't know was how many wishes she made already.

"Don't let that dragon get away!" I yelled warning all the people inside the shop.

"Don't make any wishes from her either!" Derik yelled from behind me.

All the people stared at us. It was like they didn't know who we were.

"Rrrrraaaaaahhhhh! You don't give up do you?! How did you find us?" Ginger growled.

"It wouldn't be as fun if we told you, now would it?" Derik answered.

"Gggggggrrrrrrrrr!" Ginger roared as she ran at us.

It didn't do her any good, because Derik just grabbed our hands and 'ran' to the right.

I heard a gasp from the town's people as they wondered how he could move so fast. Then I heard laughter as I saw Ginger fall to the ground, obviously trying to catch us before we got away.

"Stop that!" Ginger growled to Derik.

"I thought you were a powerful dragon, not a weak one that can't catch a fast kid," Derik teased.

"Take that back!" She made another dash for us, but yet again, missed.

Now I saw what Derik was trying to do. He was trying to get her tired.

She dashed for us again, but missed. She tried one last time and Derik ran off, but instead of taking us both to where his next destination was, he dropped me off about half way and told me quickly, to finish the incantation. So I opened the book to the spell. I started reading it so no one could hear me, especially not Ginger or Angel.

I could feel the power rising in me again. I didn't know what was going to happen, if Ginger was going to stop us again or not. It's like Derik said, no one knows what the future might bring, except Susan. I just hope it was good.

I knew Susan had seen me defeating the dragon and saving the world, but I wondered if all her visions came true, and if she was getting second visions that weren't so good to the world. I knew I shouldn't be worrying about that kind of stuff, but I couldn't help it. It just sort of happened.

Then, the next thing I knew I was floating, feeling the magic flow through me.

Faintly, I could hear Derik say, "It might be too powerful for her to finish. If it is, who knows what will happen."

I tried not to believe it, but it was getting harder to keep going as I went. Everything that I hoped wouldn't come true just vanished as though it might come true. I tried not to think of what might happen. I tried to concentrate on the spell, and kept reading. All the times I practiced the spell, nothing like this happened. If it was because I didn't see anyone's face, or it was because I didn't practice on a dragon, I didn't know, but I did know that something was different, now. I didn't exactly know what, but I thought it was good. I thought it was going to help me. I was wrong.

As it grew I knew it was getting more and more control over me. I tried to stop it, but I couldn't. It was too powerful for me to control. I wondered what was happening. Later I found out.

I could see the same thing happening to my mom and Derik. They were facing the green blob to be, Ginger, as she said, "You think you can get rid of me that easy? I'm only one wish away from total power and you think you can get rid of me by reading a spell! You can't stop the most powerful dragon in the world by reading a spell."

"How do you defeat them then?" Derik chimed in. He obviously had enough control to speak his mind.

"I should tell you, why? You would just stop me. I'm not going to tell you. Plus, I control you now, and I think I'll get my last wish from… you," she said pointing to Derik.

"You can't do that!" I said I showed no hesitation or struggle. It was like I could control myself again, but I still couldn't move.

"How did you say that? You were the first one I tried to control."

"I guess I can be stronger than you think." I glanced down at the spell book and saw that I only had two paragraphs to say, each with only five sentences, and then send Ginger back into the book. "I have more control over myself than you do! You can never control someone totally."

Suddenly I got more power. The spell was breaking free! I looked at my mom and Derik to see if they were becoming free too or if it was just I, and to my surprise, they were getting free also. I looked back at Ginger. I stared at her for a second, and then I started reading the spell.

I could hear Ginger growl with madness. Suddenly I couldn't talk. I tried harder. Then I broke free. Ginger was trying to stop me, but I was too strong.

I kept reading. I only had one sentence, of the first paragraph, left. I froze again, and broke free.

Sometimes I glanced at Ginger. Once, when I was close to reading the end, I looked up and I saw that Ginger was frozen and had stopped casting spells. I thought it was because I was close to reading the end of the spell, so I kept reading. I read as fast as I could, but I was careful not to miss any words.

I couldn't feel the power any more, but I knew it was still there. I just couldn't feel it because I was used to it.

I only had one sentence left and I felt weird. I could now feel the power rushing out of me, going to Ginger. I said the last word and I heard Ginger yell and then it faded out like she was disappearing very slowly. A green stream of light came to me and went into the book.

I looked down at the book and I could see a picture of Ginger on the page, and I knew she would be back.

I looked up to see my mom smiling at me. Right then I tried to think of what part of all that Susan had foreseen in her vision. I looked around to find Derik, but he was nowhere in sight. I wondered where he was and how far he could have gotten, since he can run faster than a car. A second after I thought that, he was standing in front of me.

"Where did you come from?" I asked, with a smile.

"I had to call my cousin and tell her that everything worked out, and I got you something," he answered.

"What?"

"This," he said. He leaned in and gave me a kiss. "That's for saving the whole world and making my cousin happy."

"It wasn't just me. You and mom helped. I couldn't have done it without you," I said, blushing a little again.

"Sure you could have. You made the dragon, didn't you?"

"Hey! That's not fair. My ideas always turn out to be a mess. I can't help it. Like I said a thousand times, I get an idea and can't resist."

"Oh. Oh yeah. I forgot. You're the mess up." He shot a smile at me.

"Hey!" I started to run towards him. Then he took off in that super speed of his. "Not fair! Mr. Speed!"

"I like that. Mr. Speed. That's my superhero name." Before he said this he stopped to make sure I heard him.

"Don't make fun of me now. I get all the credit, and you have to have me as your partner."

"You know… I was thinking about that, but then I thought, what if she messes up. But I guess I could have you on my team… Wonder Girl."

"No, if it's going to start with wonder, it's going to be Wonder Woman."

"I'm the superhero. I get to pick your name."

"Lindy, Derik, we should go home," mom said.

"Wait, what happened to Angel?" I asked.

"I don't know, I never saw her after I ran away from Ginger," Derik replied.

"Me either, I wonder if she got sucked into the spell book too," I said.

"If she did, you're telling her mother," Derik said.

"Maybe I should look for her," mom suggested.

"Here, if she disappeared into this book, her picture will be next to Ginger." I opened the book.

Sure enough, she was right next to Ginger's picture. "There you go, now you'll know where she is forever. You'll tell her mom, right?"

"Yes, she needs to know what happened to her daughter," mom answered.

"When you get home, you better put that in a safe, lock it, hide it, and put guards around it. Make sure it stays safe. Put any security you have around it. I hope I see you soon," Derik said.

"Why, aren't you coming?" I asked.

"I have some unfinished business to attend to at home."

"You're going to tell your family?"

"Yes, and I'm going to tell them the story of how you and I saved the world."

"I want to be there when you tell your family the whole secret."

"You can't come. I don't know when I'll be able to come back here."

"Oh, come on, you know that it's little more than a short distance for you. All I want to do is be there for you, if they accept you or if they don't, please?"

"Is it Ok with your mom?"

"Fine with me, just as long as you have her back as son as possible," mom answered.

"Hold on tight," he said. "It's going to be a bumpy road."

As we got outside, it was morning. The sky was a bright pink and an orange color.

I held on as tight as I could and he ran all the way to his palace, which only took about ten minutes, for him.


	10. Chapter 10:Telling His Family

Chapter 10

Telling His Family

When we got there he let the soldier know he was back and we walked into the palace to find his parents.

When we found them, they were in the dinning room eating.

"Son, you're back, so soon? I thought it took five days to ride over there. You probably didn't even get there. Any way, glad your home. Oh! Who's this?" Derik's dad said turning to me.

"This is Lindy. I met her in Linderwall. Lindy this is my dad," Derik answered.

"Hi," I said, politely. I leaned over to Derik. "Tell them now."

"Not now, after breakfast, and then my cousin should be coming," he whispered back. "So, let's eat. I'm hungry after that long trip here."

"Ok, chef! Two more plates for my son and his friend."

So we ate and soon enough after that Susan was there.

Right away, when she came in, she recognized me from her vision. I could tell because she came in with a surprised look on her face, her eyes wide, and was looking straight at me, but then she fixed herself and gave Derik a hug.

Derik knew his parents were expecting him to introduce me to Susan, even though I already knew her and she already knew me. So he introduced us.

Finally he spoke up. "Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you."

His cousin looked at him quizzically, and then looked at me as I had a smile on my face.

"Well, what is it son? Are you hurt? Is it about the trip?" His mom asked.

"No, not exactly, you know how Susan can see into the future and how that happened, right?" He asked.

"Yes, what's this all about?" His mom asked.

Then his cousin knew what he was trying to say and smiled at him.

"Mom, Dad, I have superpowers too. When Susan got her visions, I got super speed." He looked at them and their faces were puzzled.

"Why didn't you tell us before, and why didn't Susan tell us?"

"I didn't tell you because I was worried of what you would think. I knew you always thought that Susan would achieve something great, but I didn't know what you would think of me, and Susan didn't tell-"

"I didn't tell you, because I wanted him to tell on his own. It was his secret. It would have been disrespectful of me to tell without his permission."

"Why did Lindy come with you?" Derik's dad asked.

"She wanted to be here when I told you. I promised her mom I would have her back as soon as possible," Derik answered.

"Oh, so the beam hit you and Susan? And now you have super speed and Susan can see into the future. Son, I'm sorry, but… I don't believe you. I believe Susan's first story, but not this one. I just don't see how Susan could lie to everyone like that, and you don't look like you have superpowers," Derik's dad said.

"And Susan does? Why can't you trust me any more? Why should I have to prove everything to you? I guess I'll have to run across the Ocean for you to believe me," Derik said. "I'll be back in a few seconds." He took off and was back in a few seconds with a cup made in Chinka. "See? I ran all the way to Chinka in five seconds, and brought back a newly designed cup. Do you believe me now? Even if they sold them somewhere here, it would be a busy place and I wouldn't get through in five seconds," Derik confirmed.

"You're right. Son, I trust you, but it just doesn't seem likely that you were caught under a tree, with Susan far from you, but you still got super speed," Derik's dad said.

"Oh, right, you still think I was caught under a tree. I wasn't, Dad, I was standing next to Susan and the beam hit us both. Susan said I was under a tree to help not tell that I was hit too."

"Really?" Derik's dad asked.

"Son you should know that we love you no matter what and you should be able to tell us anything," Derik's mom said. "Now, I want to know why you really went to Linderwall. I can tell it wasn't just a vacation."

"I told him to," Susan said. "To help Lindy."

"Why did Lindy need help?" Derik's dad asked.

"She needed help saving the world. There was a wishing dragon that was bent on taking over the world and killing all human kind. I had a vision that Lindy was to save the world. So I researched. I knew that the dragon was to put her in hyper speed, from my vision, and she didn't know how to get out. So I found the spell and made it into a song. After I had memorized it, I packed and left to Linderwall and became her nurse.

"I had begun singing the song while she was around, and I was working. I made her think I didn't know that she was there.

"After a few times, I started to hear her humming it to herself, so I knew that my plan had been working. A few more days later, I quit and came back home," Susan said, telling her part of the story.

"Then, a few days later, she asked me to help Lindy fight, because she could feel that the dragon had been released. So I packed and ran to Linderwall. She had told me to hurry, because she felt that you were in danger. Later I found out that you were, and that the dragon had a partner, but wasn't very threatening.

"After the dragon, whose name was actually Ginger, had ran away from the fight, we went to their castle. I knew I had to act like I had never seen her before, so I made her think that I thought she was just rich.

"We had a little bit of relaxing time, and then we ate dinner and made a plan. The plan wasn't going well, so Lindy's mom suggested looking in the spell book. I found out that Lindy was a… curious, girl, and made the dragon without asking."

"Hey!" I said, but Derik just smiled at me and continued.

"In the book we found a spell to get the dragon back into the book. We waited a bit, so Lindy could learn the incantation that she had to read, but only made it through half the spell. We looked in the book again, and found that we could start where we ended. The next day we fought Ginger again, finished the spell, and trapped her into the spell book, along with her partner. After the second fight, I had to tell them the truth. Now, as we speak, Lindy's mom is putting that spell book under lock and key. She feels that at any moment someone could read the spell and release Ginger again. I hope I didn't leave anything out, did I?"

"No, sounded good to me," I said.

"So that's how she knew, and that's why she came along," Susan said. "She wanted to support you."

"Let me get this straight. You went on vacation to help save the world, and you didn't tell us?" Derik's dad said.

"Yes, I couldn't tell you, because if I did, I would have to tell you about my superpowers, and you wouldn't let me go," Derik replied.

"Well, yes, I guess we wouldn't, but you still should have trusted us," Derik's mom answered.

"Well, now you know. So what are you going to do? Never let me leave home again?" Derik asked.

"No, Derik, we're not going to punish you. Why would we?" Derik's mom answered.

"Because I kept a big secret from you for a long time," Derik said. "which includes lying to you."

"Well at least you told us now. That's all we could ask for," Derik's dad said.

"I think I should take Lindy back now," Derik suggested.

"It's getting dark. I think you should wait until morning, especially if you're going to run there," Derik's mom worried.

"Ok, but she better call her mother, to tell her she won't be back until the morning," Derik suggested.

"Don't worry about me. I know what I need to do. Now you get some rest. A run here, a run back, and a run here again will get you tired. I don't care how fast you are. That will tire you out." I smiled at him and gave him a push to the stairs.

"She's right, Derik. Go upstairs and rest," Derik's mom said. He went upstairs and left the rest of us to talk.

I wanted to meet his parents and Susan, alone, but I wondered why Derik's mom really wanted me to stay here.

"Lindy, I have a question, and I was wondering if you could answer it," Derik's mom said.

"I can try," I said, which was about the best answer I could muster.

"Is that all true, or is he just lying to us again? The thing is, we found out a long time ago that he had superpowers, but we didn't tell him because we wanted him to tell us first," Derik's mom said.

"Wait a minute, how did you find that out?" Susan blurted.

"We saw it happen, of course. Don't you think we would want our only child when something dangerous is happening? Well, we got to the door and then the light hit. We didn't know what would happen. After that, we saw him running faster than a car, and we knew it had something to do with that beam," Derik's dad said.

"So you knew the whole time. I didn't even have to come. I have a question. It's not going to be dark for an hour; he could have made it there and back before then. Why did you tell him to stay?" I asked.

"Because, we wanted to know the answer to that question, and we wanted to get to know you. So, what's the answer to the question? Then we'll carry on."

"I can't believe you still don't trust him! Of course he was telling the truth! I saved the world! How could he make that up, and why?" I asked.

"We don't know what to expect. He tried to keep a big secret about himself from us for a very long time! He didn't trust us," Derik's dad said.

"What do you mean he didn't trust you? He didn't trust himself enough to tell you. I guess he was right. I don't know how I could live with a person who doesn't trust me, but that's his business. Now, I'd like to get to know you a little better, if you don't mind," I said.

"Well, then I guess we should start with our names. Mine is Peter and my wife's is Lucie. We are King and Queen of Pickenly. You are?" Mr. Pickenly said.

"I'm Lindy Linderwall. I am the princess of Linderwall. My mom's name is Elizabeth and my dad's name is Ben. When I was turning three, my parent's friends gave me a spell book for my birthday and that's how I got a hold of the dragon spell, so your son was not lying. The whole time he was in Linderwall he was fighting a dragon. We finally defeated her, and he decided to tell you the truth. He didn't tell you over dinner because he was waiting for Susan so she could back him up. Do you believe him now?"

"I guess so. The dragon is caught, right? It isn't free?" Lucie asked.

"Yes, she is caught in a spell, which is, now, under lock and key, along with her partner, Angel. I do fear that if someone takes the book and says the spell, Ginger might get out and try again," I said.

"Ginger? Is that the dragon's name?" Peter asked.

"Yes, it is, we are trying to keep the book as safe as we can keep it, but… if someone is desperate enough, they could break in," I said.

"Well, we can help. If you need more money or more alarms, we can help just ask. If our son thought this dragon should be put away, then we have to help keep it put away," Lucie said.

"Thank you Mom and Dad, for believing in me." We all looked up and saw Derik standing on the balcony.

"Derik! How much have you heard?" Peter asked, astonished to find that his son was listening to their conversation.

"All of it, I'm really glad that you're going to help, but I can't believe that you knew the whole time, but yet you made me say all that to make you believe," Derik said.

"We didn't make you say all that to make us believe you had superpowers. We made you say all that because we needed to believe you about the dragon," Lucie said.

Peter shook his head.

"Finally you are telling the truth to each other and trusting each other enough. I didn't know it would take this long. I thought you had learned your lesson the last time, but then we got hit, and there went another trust issue." Susan smiled.

"We're good now, I hope." Derik smiled back.

"I didn't think she would be saving the world, and saving a family," Susan said.

"Should I go back home or stay here?" I asked, ignoring what Susan just said, and I had yet to call my mom.

"Didn't you call your mom yet?" Derik asked.

"No, they asked me their questions before I could," I answered.

"Go call her then, but don't start a conversation on the phone telling her what happened. Save that for when you get home," Derik suggested.

"Ok," I said. They showed me where the phone was and I told my mom I was going to be late. She agreed and let me stay the night.

I came back and they were saying goodbye to Susan because she was going back home for the night.

"Goodbye Susan. Hope to see you again sometime," I said.

"You will, let's just say, I had a 'dream' that said so," she answered and gave me a hug. After that she left in her big carriage.

I turned around and Derik's parents were giving him a hug and sent him to bed, since it was about midnight. Then they showed me where I was going to sleep. I slept good knowing that, finally, there was a lot of trust in the world.


End file.
